LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. Thursday 16th January 2020 *Blondin Park: Egyptian Goose over, Common Buzzard perched in lime and calling regularly 08:00 (Des McKenzie). *Boston Manor Park: 9 Mandarin Duck, 4 Tufted Duck, c30 mobile Redwing along nature trail (Des McKenzie). *Brook Farm Open Space: Little Egret, 12 Redwing (John Colmans) *Ealing W13: f Blackcap in garden (Bill Haines) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern N shore reservoir lagoon, 1m 1f Pintail wader scrape, 1m 1f Shelduck Main lake (seen mating last week), 2 Water Pipit and Jack Snipe grazing marsh (a second Jack was seen earlier on a different part of the marsh) (Martin Honey) *Pymmes Park: Grey Heron, 24 Tufted Duck 17m 7f, ad Mediterranean Gull '''w/th yellow darvic ring again on playing field 1350 - 1415, 19 Common Gull, f Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 2 Jackdaw, f Chaffinch, 5 Goldfinch (Robert Callf/Davey Leach) *Southall: Red Kite drifting S at 12:50 (Phil Belman) *Springfield Park: 1m 1fm Wigeon, 9 Egyptian Goose, 2 Great Spotted woodpecker, 1Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Collared Dove (Marcin Kempa) *Stave Hill / Russia Dock Woodland: '''Yellow-browed Warbler showing first in Holm Oak 30m south of Peter Hills Bridge, then in willow above bridge calling - also Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Matthew Cunningham) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Black Redstart at S end of Lockwood Reservoir at 1220, Goosander, Goldeneye (Alan Wilkinson) *Woodford Green: m Bullfinch and m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker both imaged at 1145 (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egret on horse field (Bob Smith) Wednesday 15th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest again Conservation Area, 3m Shoveler, 6 Pochard (APOG Birders) *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Tree Sparrow {from most northerly hide on public footpath on seed-feeder behind pit, viewable with telescope at least} (Alan Wilkinson) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 2-3 Little Egret, Red Kite over heading N, Song Thrush singing, 3 Cormorant (Isaiah V. Rowe) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Song Thrush 2. (John Bushall) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest '''in riverside scrub behind old generator cage (Alastair Dent) *Regents' Park: '''Blackcap male and female by fountain in Queen Mary's Garden (Alan Lewis) *St James's Park: 3 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, 18+ Common Pochard 15m 3f, Green Woodpecker (Robert Callf) *Stave Hill / Russia Dock Woodland: Yellow-browed Warbler showing around Peter Hills Bridge @ c. 1500 (Tony Stones) *Swanscombe Marsh “11.15-17.00, HT 16.30”:1 Kestrel, 4 Cettis Warbler h, 4 Song Thrush h, 13 Magpie, 110 Teal on Botany Meadow flood BMF, 31 on river r, 5 Shoveler BMF, 1 Wigeon BMF, 43 Greylag Goose BMF, 1 Green Woodpecker h, 3 Grey Heron nests, 76 Mallard BMF, 29 r, 44 Gadwall r, 11 Meadow Pipit, 2 Redshank r, 3 Turnstone lighthouse ht roost, 8 Cormorant r, 212 Black-headed Gull at least on Broadness HT inc CR 2HKK, 2 Great Black-backed Gull CR WF5T, 7 Reed Bunting, 2 Little Grebe, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Raven, 4 Coot, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Barn Owl, 4 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail (Roger Keith/Paul Larkin) *Tufnell Park.(Mercers Road N19) Several Redwing & Fieldfare stripping the pavement rowan berries outside my front window for two days (Mavis Pilbeam) *Walthamstow Wetlands: m Black Redstart still showing well at S end of Lockwood Reservoir - 1430 (Davey Leach) Tuesday 14th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest Conservation Area, 2 Shoveler (Matkus Pericic per Bob Watts) *Creekmouth: 2 Common Sandpipers, Curlew, 70 Redshank, Sparrowhawk, 4 Cetti's Warblers, 2 Goldcrests, 15 Chiffchaffs, 2 Grey Wagtails, 3 Linnets, 2 Reed Buntings (Sean Huggins) *Crossness NR : Barn Owl, 3 Kestrel 2 m 1f, Common Buzzard, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 5 Little Grebe, 9 Pochard, 8 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 15 Pied Wagtail, 5 Cetti`s Warbler heard, Bearded Tit heard, 3 Canada Goose, 2 Pheasant m,(Bernie Weight). Crossness Thames incoming tide :62 Shelduck, c110 Gadwall, 18 Shoveler, 8 Wigeon,c 450 Teal, 119 Redshank, 132 Lapwing, 40 Dunlin, 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Curlew, 14 Lesser black-backed Gull, 4 Great Black-backed Gull, Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull, Caspian Gull, Little Egret, Chiffchaff, 11 Cormorant,(Bernie Weight) *Honor Oak Park "private garden": Dunnock, 4 Long-tailed Tit (Paul Francis) *Town Park "Enfield": 2 Northern Shoveler pr, 3m Common Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck 6m 7f, 3 Moorhen, 12 Coot, 135+ Black-headed Gull, 3ad Common Gull, Herring Gull, 13 Magpie (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Black Redstart '''still at S end of Lockwood 10:15 - 10:45 (Alastair Dent) '''Monday 13th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest again Conservation Wood, 3m Shoveler, Jackdaw, Peregrine (Bruce Carson per Bob Watts) *Boston Manor Park: 3 Mandarin Duck, 2 Mistle Thrush (Des McKenzie). *Brentford: Peregrine Falcon hunting pigeons over the Great West Road at noon (Des McKenzie). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 5 Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park "1230 - 1500": Grey Heron, 2ad Mute Swan incl darvic-ringed 4EIT, 46 Canada Goose, 5 Northern Shoveler 4m f, 17 Tufted Duck 9m 8f, 2ad Common Gull, 3 Mistle Thrush, 11 Magpie, 3 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath "Parliament Hill": f Bullfinch still, Kingfisher on Sanctuary Pond, 30 Redwing (Reuben Braddock) *Honor Oak Park "private garden": Stock Dove (Paul Francis) *Lancaster Gate: Mistle Thrush alarm calling 06:00 then started singing - first one I've ever heard singing pre-dawn (Des McKenzie). *Putney Heath: 4 Shoveler on Queensmere (Keith Bates) *Raynes Park: 40+ Starlings feeding on garden lawn (Paula Redmond) *Sidcup: "King George's Playing Field" tristis type Chiffchaff in and about playground (Patrick English) *Southfields SW18: 2 Coal Tit in mixed tit flock in the back garden - first time this winter (Martin Honey) *Southwark Park: 1 Peregrine, 1 Coal Tit (John & Janet Cadera) *Stave Hill/Russia Dock Woodland: Yellow-browed Warbler showed around 12:00 at Peter Hills Bridge, pair Egyptian Goose on Globe Pond, 2 Coal Tit, c15 Redwing, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 10+ Long-tailed Tit (John & Janet Cadera, Richard Page-jones) *Sydenham Hill Woods: 2-3 Firecrest near Crescent Wood Road entrance (Balham Birder) *Walthamstow Marsh: 2 Snipe flying over reedbed on other side of flooded field (James Palmer) *Walthamstow Wetlands: m Black Redstart from 0920 to 1430 by south tower Lockwood (Walthamstow birders); 2 Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit, m Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, Goosander, 535 Black-headed Gull, 323 Coot, 301 Tufted Duck, 104 Canada Goose, 91 Herring Gull, 73 Cormorant, 71 Common Gull, 59 Mallard, 51 Gadwall, 41 Moorhen, 36 Teal, 29 Pochard, 24 Little Grebe, 20 Greylag Goose, 17 Mute Swan, 12 Great Crested Grebe, 10 Egyptian Goose, 6 Goldeneye (4m 2f), Kingfisher (London Wildlife Trust) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Common Snipe, Shelduck, 9 Teal (Chris Farthing) Sunday 12th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: WeBS: 39 Mallard, 6 Mallard hybrid, 4 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 43 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 30 Coot, 16 Moorhen, 31 Canada Goose, 576 Black-headed Gull, 54 Common Gull, 34 Herring Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Great Crested Grebe, also 2 Jackdaw N (APOG Birders) *Beverley Meads and Fishponds Wood LNR: Green Woodpecker, Buzzard, 8 Song Thrush (7 singing loudly) (Paula Redmond) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Greylag Goose, 28 Snipe (Andrew Self) *Carshalton Ponds: 2w ringed Mediterranean Gull late morning with 250+ Black-headed Gulls. (Arjun Dutta) *Chislehurst Common: 2+ Treecreeper (Jack Headley) *Enfield Town "Church St EN2": 24 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 1550 (Robert Callf) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Egyptian Goose, 4 Mute Swan, 2 Water Rail, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6+ Goldcrest, 1-2 Little Egret, 12 Little Grebe, 3 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Mistle Thrush, Cormorant N, 12+ Long-tailed Tit (Jack Headley) *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail, 3 Meadow Pipit in the grass near boating pond, Kingfisher showing well at bird sanctuary (Jamie Cedar) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Goldeneye (2cy), 48 Pochard, 20 Shoveler, 20 Gadwall, 1 Wigeon, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Mediterranean Gull (ad, in roost), 1 Great Black-backed Gull (in roost) (Tony Blake) *Hyde Park: 2w Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) *Kensington Green W8: (15:20)) 2 Pied Wagtail 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 singing Song Thrush, (John Watson) *Kew Gardens: 30 Greylag Goose (Peter Hart) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: Little Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, Jay (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 4''' Water Pipit, '''Bittern, Goldeneye, 3 Shelduck, 6 Pintail, 9 Common Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Peregrine, female Pheasant (WWT website) *Morden Hall Park: Red Kite NW 09:49, Kingfisher (Alan Wilkinson, Arjun Dutta) *Ponders End Lake (Webs Count): 229 Black-headed Gull, 124 Coot, 78 Gadwall, 46 Teal, 34 Canada Goose, 11 Lapwing, 7 Pochard, 6 Wigeon, Snipe, Water Rail (Daniel Whitelegg) *Regent's Park: Teal (m), 3m Wigeon (Des McKenzie). *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler 10:20, Peter Hills Bridge,10 Long-tailed Tit ( Allan Stewart) *Town Park "Enfield": Cormorant, Grey Heron, 4m Common Pochard, 11 Tufted Duck 5m 6f, 178 Black-headed Gull incl yellow darvic-ringed 2JBP, 11 Common Gull, Stock Dove (Robert Callf) Saturday 11th January 2020 *Battersea Park Lake: 1 pr Gadwall, 3 Mandarin, 20 Shoveler, 1 Great Crested Grebe approx 16 Grey Heron nests down 50% in 10 years, 60 Black-headed, 1 Common, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Michael Mac) *Crayford: 2 Caspian Gulls '(3rd-winter & 2nd-winter) and 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull on Jolly Farmers late a'noon (Rich Bonser, Josh Jones, Dante Shepherd) *Erith Pier: 4 '''Caspian Gulls '(2nd-winter & 3 1st-winters), adult 'Mediterranean Gull '(with a gammy leg) (Rich Bonser, Josh Jones, Dante Shepherd) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Reed Bunting (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) + Siskin reported on the 8th *Lee Valley: Hall Marsh Scrape: 2 '''Cattle Egret showing well (Ian Bradshaw) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern and 2 Shelduck main lake, 1 Shelduck and 2 Pintail wader scrape, 2 Pintail reservoir lagoon, Goldeneye sheltered lagoon, 3 Water Rail main lake, South route and main reedbed, 16 Redwing sheltered lagoon and Q.E.Walk, 9 Snipe, 1 Water Pipit and 1 Jack Snipe grazing marsh, 1 Peregrine perched on Ch. X. hospital (WWT website, Martin Honey, et al.). *Lonsdale Rd Res (part of WeBS): Shelduck, 43 Teal, 8 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 6 Stock Dove, several Redwing, singing Cetti's Warbler Seal close to Surrey side on adjacent Thames (Neil Anderson) *Oakwood Park: Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, Stock Dove, 9 Collared Dove, Green Woodpecker (Robert Callf) *Boxer's Lake: 4 Grey Heron 2ad 2imm, Egyptian Goose, 4 Common Pochard 3m f, 8 Tufted Duck 4m 4f, 85+ Black-headed Gull incl yellow darvic-ringed (probably Polish bird - T8UC), 4 Common Gull 2ad 2nd-winter & 1st-winter, Jay, m Muntjac nearby in Lonsdale 'spinney' (Robert Callf) *Rainham Marshes: White-fronted Goose, 3 Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Golden Plover, 2 Ruff, Yellow-legged Gull, Water Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 3 Fieldfare (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Peregrine, Buzzard, 4 Teal, 75 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch, Mistle Thrush (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Firecrest, Peregrine, m Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, 4 Linnet, 4 Goosander, 4 Goldeneye, 2 Shelduck, Greater Spotted Woodpecker. (Walthamstow Birders)Common Sandpiper,13 Collared Dove, Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch, Little Egret, Kingfisher (LNHS Walk) *Wanstead Flats: 2nd-winter Caspian Gull on Jubilee Pond (Tony Brown) Friday 10th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Egyptian Goose, 3m Shoveler, Redwing, 5 Pochard (APOG Birders) *Balham: the male Blackcap that has been visiting my bird feeders and crab apple tree since early December was replaced by a hen bird this afternoon (Nick Moll) *Greenwich Park: 13 Redwing in Deer Enclosure (Peter Charles) *Ferny Hill Farm "private access": 9 Reed Bunting 8f/imm & m - Despite statements to the contrary in winter atlas, fem/imm outnumber males in winter flocks - in recent winters (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming, and a Meadow Pipit in the willow clump at Meg's Pond (Pete Mantle); 2 Yellow-legged Gull on cricket pitch again before? James Levy(Yesterday I think, around 2pm, sorry I didn't report it before- Jamie) , 2 Kestrel over school. Also five Redwing still outside Tesco next to the heath but no blackcaps there today (Jamie Cedar) *Hemans Estate Community Garden/Stockwell: 1 f House Sparrow on feeder last few days, 10 over the Christmas period (Michael Mac) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 11 Shoveler, 64 Pochard, Little Owl, vocal Green Woodpecker, Skylark over 11:22 (Des McKenzie). *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Common Buzzard ne, 2 Pied Wagtail, pair of Herring Gull roof prospecting at the old Food Research building (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Goldcrest, Goldeneye, several Cetti's warblers, 3 Shelduck main lake, 3 Bittern '''(1 reservoir lagoon, 2 main lake) 15 Snipe, 3 '''Jack Snipe on grazing marsh, and Water Pipit grazing marsh (Simon Fogg) *Rainham Marshes: juv Iceland Gull Wennington Marsh 10.20 then flew towards tip (Sean Huggins); then at Coldharbour Point 11:00, also Ruff, 22 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Curlew, Barn Owl, Common Buzzard, Marsh Harrier, 55 Rook, 2 Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (Alan Wilkinson) *Regent's Park: Water Rail showing well from usual viewpoint 08:45-08:55 (Des McKenzie). *Richmond Park: 1 Stonechat near Pembroke Lodge, 17 Pochard, 20 Shoveler, 4 Kestrel, 1 Coal Tit singing (Keith Bates); 40 Shoveler, 29 Pochard, 5 Herons at nest (9 Heron in total), 97 Common Gull, Little Owl calling, 5 Redwing (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull); 170+ Common Gull, Buzzard (Friday Bird Group) 2 Woodcock, at dusk (M Buckley) *Swanscombe Marsh “ 11.00-14.15, Botany Marsh / Meadow and Broadness, midday HT “: 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Green Woodpecker, 22 Greylag Goose, 20 Magpie, 5 Stonechat 1m, 1 Marsh Harrier carrying food, 1 Raven h, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Cetti's Warbler h, 5 Rock Pipit, 2 Great Black-backed Gull r inc usual CR WF5T, 16 Reed Bunting f, 9 Cormorant r, 6 Turnstone lighthouse roost, 178 Black-headed Gull r, 1 Grey Wagtail f, 2 Common Gull r, 41 Teal r, 35 Mallard r, 22 Gadwall r, 32 Redshank f, 1 Curlew f, 1 Dark-bellied Brent Goose r (Roger Keith) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Peregrine, 5 Chiffchaff and Firecrest (next to main car-park) (Barry Jones) 3 Shelduck, Goldeneye, Water Rail, 2 Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, 8 Grey Heron nests occupied (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Stonechat, 4 singing Song Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 10 Meadow Pipit, Water Rail, Little Owl, 2 Stock Dove (@WansteadBirding) *Waterworks NR: pitch'n'putt - Treecreeper, 2 Stonechat, 5 Meadow Pipit, 3 Reed Bunting [Bold? double check?- It was Reed, sorry, my mistake in writing it out], Coal Tit, Little Owl on Hackney Marshes side of river (Walthamstow Birders) *Woodberry Wetlands: 3 Shelduck, 6 Teal, Common Snipe, Shoveler, 2 Coal Tit (Chris Farthing) Thursday 9th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest again Conservation Area, 4m Shoveler (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: 3 Redwing, Blackcap m (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret 08:45 (Neil Batten) *Ferny Hill Farm "private access": 9 Reed Bunting 8f/imm & m (Robert Callf) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, Common Buzzard, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush singing, 8 Little Grebe, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Common Gull, 90 Black-headed Gull, 2 Jay, 6 Long-tailed Tit ( Bernie Weight) *Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl vocal 06:50 (Des McKenzie). *Kenwood: Wood Pond 3 Siskin '''2m f feeding in Alders, Goldcrest, 3 Mistle Thrush and Song Thrush (David Martens). *Kings Cross, Camley Street: Cetti's Warbler, singing in scrub opposite Coroners Court, early a.m. (Paul White) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Goldcrest, 1 Goldeneye, several Cetti's warblers (Martin Honey); 1 Shelduck and 2 Pintail main lake, 1 '''Bittern reservoir lagoon, 8 Snipe and 2 Water Pipit grazing marsh, 1 Siskin wildside (LWC website) *Pymmes Park: ad Mediterranean Gull again on E side of Playing Field - 2.30pm, 8 Redwing, Nuthatch, Pr. Shoveler on Lake (Davey Leach) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Scaup '''(No. 4 Reservoir), '''Firecrest (next to main car park) (James Palmer) *Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 1 Little Egret (Keith Bates) Wednesday 8th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: 5m Shoveler, 3m 2f Pochard, 35 Common Gull, 350 Black-headed Gull, Kingfisher, 15 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest (APOG Birders) *Hackney Marshes from Friends Bridge to Homerton road: 43 Mallard, 56 Teal, 12 Gadwall, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Canada Goose, 25 Coot, 24 Moorhen, 4 Cormorant, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Little Owl, 1 Treecreeper, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Marcin Kempa) *Kentish Town: m Blackcap feeding on kiwi fruit (growing semi-wild) in Gaisford Street (Pete Mantle) *Lee Valley, Holyfield: c200 Chaffinches with at least 2 Bramblings in the wild bird seed crop (S.E. Herts RSPB 'Wednesday Walkers') *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake: c10 Goosander, drake Pintail just above the weir (S.E. Herts RSPB 'Wednesday Walkers') *Pinner, Lloyd Court: 4 Pipistrelle Bats around the tree tops 15:45 onwards. Bat detector at hand. (Richard Francis) *Rainham Marshes: 135 Shoveler, 40 Pintail, 31 Pochard, Water Rail, 93 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 300 Dunlin, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (2cy), Caspian Gull (adult on Wennington), Caspian Gull/hybrid (2cy on the river), Little Egret, 2 Marsh Harrier (1 ad f 1 2cy), Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Barn Owl, 4 Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, 31 Jackdaw, 67 Rook, Chiffchaff, Firecrest (woodland area), 10 Redwing, 21 Fieldfare, 8 Stonechat, 4 Water Pipit (river bank and Aveley Bay), 4 Rock Pipit (Niall T. Keogh, Sam Jones, João de Brito) *Regent's Park: m Shelduck, 3 Wigeon 2m f, Little Owl, m Tawny Owl h 0735, m Kestrel, 2f Blackcap, {2 bat sp} (Twitter) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler at 10:40 Peter Hills Bridge, 15+ Redwing, 2 Coal Tit, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John & Janet Cadera) *Sydenham Hill Woods: Buzzard, Kestrel, Firecrest on monthly count (Dave Clark) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Firecrest next to main car-park, 3 Goosander, Common Sandpiper, 2 Stonechats, 5 Shoveler, 4 Goldeneye (Walthamstow Birders) *Woodford Green: Sign of the times, Pipistrelle Bat hawking insects above bedroom window 16.30-16.35pm. (Ken Murray) Tuesday 7th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: 4m Shoveler (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret behind dam, 1000+ Jackdaw at roost (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness NR: 2 Barn Owl, 2 Kestrel, 2 Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard 1 being harassed by 8 Crows, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Stonechat, 5 Grey Heron, 2 Pochard, 6 Cetti`s Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Pied Wagtail ( Bernie Weight). *Crossness Thames low tide: 2 Little Egret, 2 Curlew, 48 Shelduck, 97 Shoveler, 10 Wigeon, c 70 Gadwall, Tufted Duck, 12 Cormorant, 12 Redshank, c 120 Dunlin, 16 Greylag Goose, 6 Canada Goose, 145 Lapwing, c500 Teal, Many Gulls. Not counted, out of time (Bernie Weight) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret on riverbank 08:40 (viewed from train) (Neil Batten) *Hall Marsh: 2 Cattle Egret, 2 Little Egret (Simon Papps) *Hyde Park: Little Owl in lime tree near Henry Moore sculpture, male Red-crested Pochard, 51 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 36 Pochard, 98 Tufted Duck, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Peregrine (Niall T. Keogh, João de Brito) *Kentish Town: Peregrine circling over the station at 07:50 (Reuben Braddock) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest '''on river bank behind old generator cage, 3 Goldcrest (Alastair Dent) *Mildmay, Islington: 5 Redwing (Jon Agar) *Pinner “HA5”: Kestrel (Nigel Barratt) *Pymmes Park: ad '''Mediterranean Gull back on E side of Playing Field - 1400, f Peregrine nearby on Tower Block, 4 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch pr, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Davey Leach) *Raynes Park: 2 Pied Wagtail opp Raynes Park Station (Paula Redmond) *Seventy Acres Lake: 2 Smew, Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps) *Staines Reservoirs. Fem/imm Long-tailed Duck on south basin and 7 ( all together) Black-necked Grebe on North basin this morning ( John Edwards) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler '''vocal and showing very well in Salix and Holm Oak near Peter Hills Bridge 10:48-11:00 at least (Des McKenzie); again at 11:30 and a Sparrowhawk flew through nearby at 11:38. (John Birkett) *Swanscombe Marsh “Black Duck Marsh 14.30-16.00 LT”: 2 Stonechat pr, 3 Marsh Harrier least 2f1m. 3 Reed Bunting f, 2 Cettis Warbler h, 5 Grey Heron, 2 Mistle Thrush (Roger Keith) *Walthamstow Wetlands: '''Firecrest along the stream by the main entrance car park, 2 Goosander (1m 1f), 2 Goldeneye (1m 1f), 2 Chiffchaff, Meadow Pipit (Niall T. Keogh) *Wanstead Flats: Water Rail still on Jubilee, f Pochard, 15 Tufted Duck, 14 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 64+ Egyptian Goose, Reed Bunting, 9 Linnet, Grey Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 11 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl (@WansteadBirding) *West Thurrock “foreshore 15.00 LT viewed from Greenhithe”: 22 Avocet, 1 Curlew, 8 Shelduck (Roger Keith) *Whitehall Gardens: Firecrest singing 07:50, 2 Goldcrest (N Senior) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, Shelduck, 8 Teal (6m 2f), 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Reed Bunting (Niall T. Keogh, Chris Farthing, Tony Butler) Monday 6th January 2020 *Abney Park Cemetery: Firecrest at scare.frog.swear, same location as yesterday (Chris Farthing) *Alexandra Park: 2m 2f Shoveler, 3m 2f Pochard, Peregrine, 25+ Redwing, 47 Common Gull (APOG Birders) * Barbican, City of London - 1 Peregrine chased by crows down Aldersgate Street (Rhys Evans) * Boston Manor Park: 11 Mandarin Duck, Common Buzzard pursued low east over lake 08:33, 4 Collared Dove over, Linnet (Des McKenzie). * Bushy Park: 4 Stonechat (Spencer Neal) *Cassiobury Park: 2 Treecreeper, 2 Mandarin Duck (Charlie Farrell) * Clapham Common: adult Mediterranean Gull (Nick Rutter) * Copper mills, just past railway line from marshes: 50+Linnets on railway wire, Goldcrest very near path 13:00 (S.Barry) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 2 Blackcap m&f (Samuel Levy) * Honor Oak Park: "garden SE23"; m Great Spotted Woodpecker on feeder (Paul Francis) * Mudchute: 9 Monk Parakeet at Thermopylae Gate (Niall T. Keogh) * Pinner “HA5”: Red Kite, 7 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) * Staines Moor: Water Pipit between 2 bridges (Peter Carlill) * Stave Hill Ecological Park: Yellow-browed Warbler vocal and showing well by Peter Hills Bridge TQ3617980087 from 10:40 to 10:50, 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Goldcrest, 10 Redwing, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker also present (Niall T. Keogh) * Sydenham Hill Wood: Firecrest '''(Steven Robinson) * Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: Atlantic Canary at Willows Farm car park still chirping, and posing for photos today, 2+ Rook behind 'pumpkin field' with Jackdaws, 2 Water Rail calling, 6 Tree Sparrows at feeders, otherwise quiet with high water level on all pits (no Goldeneye seen) (Jo Edwards) * Walthamstow Wetlands: adult '''Dark-bellied Brent Goose late morning to early afternoon only (David Bradshaw et al); Kingfisher perched up on low bush by stream next to main car park 13:45 (S.Barry); 2 Goosander, Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff (Daniel Whitelegg);' Firecrest' in car park (Terry Rawlins) * Wanstead Flats: 3 Skylark, 2 Sparrowhawk, Meadow Pipit (@Wansteadbirders) * Wanstead Park: 8 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 2 Teal, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrest, Siskin, Grey Wagtail, 45+ Redwing, 6 Stock Dove (@Wansteadbirders) 'Sunday 5th January 2020' *Abney Park Cemetery: Firecrest just south of Isaac Watts monument (Tony Butler per Chris Farthing) *Dollis Brook: Argyle Road - Finchley Tennis Club: Kingfisher, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Starling, 4 Redwing, 12 House Sparrow (My first in this area for at least 3 years), Grey Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Crayford: 1st-winter Caspian Gull at Viridor recycling centre mid a'noon (Rich, Rosie and Karen Bonser). *Erith: 1st-winter Caspian Gull at Erith Pier early a'noon; also 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (3rd-winter, 2 x 2nd-winter and 1st-winter) (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd). *Finchley: Garden N3 - 2 Blackcap (m&f), Green Woodpecker, 4 Coal Tit, 8 Long-tailed Tit (Samuel Levy) *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments/Fulham Palace: ca 25 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu) *Hampstead Heath: 9 Mandarin Duck (5m 4f), 6 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 40 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 11 Stock Dove, 255 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher (possibly 2), 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 10 Jackdaw, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 2 Redwing (Niall T. Keogh) *Leyton Flats: 2 Kestrel, Herring Gull, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 105 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Jay (Matt Williams) *Moorhall rd Gp Harefield: 3 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, Song Thrush, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 10 Chaffinch, Grey Heron (Nigel Barratt) *Oakwood Park: 3 Canada Goose, 4 Moorhen, Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, m Nuthatch, Treecreeper - my first here for a few years, 4 Jay, 14 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *River Lee: pr Goosander, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff on channel by Costco. (Allan Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: female Long-tailed Duck, 10 Black-necked Grebe, 15 Goldeneye (Andrew Self) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler still by Albion Bridge in Holm Oak (Rich Bonser, Conrad Ellam) and then by Peter Hills bridge, showing well 13.00 (Jon Agar); Firecrest at TQ36127976 13:35 (Alan Wilkinson) and 2+ Coal Tits. *Ten Acre Wood area: c14 Teal, m Pheasant, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 Common Snipe, 5 Skylark, flock 34 Meadow Pipit (Neil Anderson) *Thamesmead: adult-type Caspian Gull (or most likely hybrid) off Princess Alice Way late morning (Rich Bonser). *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 96 Canada Geese, 3 Teal, Reed Bunting, 15 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 20 Black-headed Gull, 9 Common Gull, Cormorant, Grey Heron, Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Little Owl, 8 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 10 Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, 40 Starling, 160 Redwing, 40 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Siskin, 2 Bullfinch (Totteridge Valley Birders) *Wandsworth Common: Little Owl (Alan Wilkinson) *Watermeadows Open Space BR5: 5+ Little Grebe, 3+ Redwing, 2 calling Goldcrest, Egyptian Goose, Song Thrush (Jack Headley) *Waterworks NR: 14 Gadwall, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, Little Owl (pitch & putt), 3 Treecreeper (pitch & putt), Cetti's Warbler, 5 Goldcrest. (Graham Howie) https://ebird.org/checklist/S63035716 *Woolwich: 2nd-winter hybrid Caspian x Herring Gull (ringed X90A, yellow) King Henry's Wharf late morning (Rich Bonser). *Yeading Brook Meadows: 3 Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 46 Common Gull, 24 Redwing (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 4th January 2020' *Alexandra Park: m Shoveler, Kingfisher, 5 Redwing (APOG Birders) *Brockley Cemetery: Fieldfare, Coal Tit, Wren, 15 Long-tailed Tit (Mike Edwards) *Hall Marsh: Cattle Egret, 2 Common Buzzard (Andrew Self); 2''' Cattle Egret''' with Little Egret, Sparrowhawk Muntjac (Neil Anderson) *Fairlop Waters: 16 Golden Plover, 2 Snipe, Pochard, Shoveler, Gadwall, Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, Red-legged Partridge, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Fieldfare, Meadow Pipit (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Ferny Hill Farm "private access": 6 Reed Bunting 4f/imm & 2m (Robert Callf) *Footscray Meadows: 9 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Water Rail, 3-4 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush (Mike Amos) *Greenwich O2: 1 Chiffchaff (Mike Paice) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Great Black-backed Gull in roost (Tony Blake) *Holyfield Farm: 2 Common Buzzard, pr Stonechat (Neil Anderson) *Holyfield Lake: 3 Red-crested Pochard drake + female, female Goosander (Andrew Self); also 3 Goldeneye, 2 Little Egret (Neil Anderson) *Horsenden Hill West: C90 Linnet, C80 Redwing (Martin Smith) *Kentish Town: m Blackcap at Gaisford Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Margravine Cemetery: singing Mistle Thrush, ca 5 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu) *Rainham Marshes: Caspian Gull 1 ad Wennington, 3 Short-eared Owl Averley Bay, 2 Ruff, 8 Common Snipe, 2 Curlew, 3 (Steve Bacon) *Ruxley GP's "permit only": 12 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10+ Redwing, Fieldfare, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pheasant, 3+ Goldcrest, 2 ad Lesser-Black-backed Gull, 20+ Gadwall, 3 Pochard, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail h, Little Egret (Jack Headley) *Seventy Acres Lake: 2 Smew & red-head, 2 Raven (Andrew Self); 2 Red Kite, Water Rail from hide, 2 Treecreeper in mixed tit flock Fallow Deer in field south Fishers Green Lane (Neil Anderson} *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler 'at 12:00 and 12:45 by Peter Hills bridge (Steven Robinson); '''Firecrest '''in Holm Oak, near southern end of park (Conrad Ellam) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Goosander, Shelduck, 23 Gadwall, c20 Teal, 5 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper, 67 Common Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 2 Water Rail, 2 Pheasant (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: pr Stonechat, m Pochard, 7 Gadwall (@Wansteadbirding) *Wanstead Park: 2 Woodcock (@Wansteadbirding) 'Friday 3rd January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest still but highly elusive, 2 Redwing, Shoveler, Peregrine, Pochard (APOG Birders) *Borehamwood: 2 Red Kite (Charlie Farrell) *Brookmill Park: 1 m Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Redwing (Mike Paice) *Lammas Park "2:15pm": 25+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Great Tit *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 7 Avocet, Water Rail, adult & 1st-winter Caspian Gull, adult & 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 20+ Rook (Andrew Self) 5 Marsh Harrier, 3 Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, juv White-fronted Goose (Wennington,) 3 adult Yellow-legged Gulls, 2 Golden Plover, Kingfisher, 105 Redshank, 3 Stonechat. (Arjun Dutta, Sam Levy et al.) *Ravenor Park, Greenford: local Red Kite slowly wheeling over, 17 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Red Kite, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl, 6 Redwing, numerous Nuthatch & Treecreepers (FRPBG, P Davies, P Redmond) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler 'still at 1030, by Albion bridge - elusive (Alastair Dent); briefly at 12:00 at Peter Hills Bridge (Richard Page-Jones). Also Kingfisher, c50 Redwing, Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie). *Swanscombe Marsh “ 11.00-13.45 Black Duck Marsh to Broadness: 2 Marsh Harrier mf, 3 Cettis Warbler h, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Reed Bunting m, 6 Coot, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Pochard, 1 Tufted Duck m, 1 Grey Heron nest, 2 Stonechat pr, 19 Jackdaw, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine Falcon [ on south cross river pylon], 1 Rock Pipit foreshore, 19 Teal r, 32 Gadwall r, 12 Mallard r, 1 Common Sandpiper foreshore, 4 Cormorant r (Roger Keith) *Walpole Park "1:45-2pm": 2 Nuthatch calling, 1 Goldcrest, 11+ Long-tailed Tit, 40+ Redwing feeding, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit (Terry Jones) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Firecrest, 3 Goosander, 6 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: 1000+ Common Gull, 300+ Black-headed Gull, 8 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 13 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, Water Rail, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Little Owl (@Wansteadbirders) *Wanstead Park: 3 Bullfich (2f), 2 Nuthatch, 7 Pochard (4m), 5 Teal (all male), 3 Goldcrest, 3 singing Stock Dove (@Wansteadbirders) *West Thurrock “11.30 foreshore all viewed from Swanscombe”: 16 Avocet, 6 Curlew, 23 Shelduck (Roger Keith) 'Thursday 2nd January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Treecreeper, 4 Redwing, m Shoveler, 3m & f Pochard, 63 Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Bushy Park: 2 Stonechat (Spencer Neal) *Canada Water: Peregrine over station (Samuel Levy) *Dagenham Chase: 2 Common Snipe,2 Little Egret,3 Bullfinch,Redwing,M istle Thrush( Steve Bacon) *Edmonton "Church St RG": 21 Common Gull incl three first-winter - incomplete count (Robert Callf) *Finchley: garden N3 - 2 Blackcap m&f (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows brief visit: Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Goose, 8 Tufted Duck, 9 Little Grebe, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, Chaffinch, Lesser Black-backed Gull, c90 Black-headed Gull ( Bernie Weight) *Hampstead Heath: Kingfisher again at Sanctuary pond, 10 Common Gulls around the Highgate ponds but very few ducks here at present (Pete Mantle) *Heathrow: 2m Smew (Adam Cheeseman) *Kensington Gardens: Red-crested Pochard, pair of Great Crested Grebe copulating, singing Cetti's Warbler (Des McKenzie). *Lamorbey Park 'Sidcup': 2 Little Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck, Peregrine, Song Thrush, 2 Jackdaw (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, f Goldeneye, pr Pintail, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Water Pipit, singing Cetti's Warbler, 3 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest '''feeding in evergreen oak by the river, Cetti's Warbler singing nearby (Alastair Dent) *Nonsuch Park: 4 Teal, Kestrel and 20+ Redwings (Isaiah V. Rowe) *Northumberland Heath Brook Street: 20+ Redwings around School field (Harry Halstead) *Rainham RSPB: 2 '''Caspian Gull (ad & 1w) Wennington Marsh (Sean Huggins) *Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond: ad Caspian Gull still, 8 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 51 Tufted Duck (Samuel Levy) *South Norwood CP: Treecreeper (Steven Robinson) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler still present 11am, also Coal Tits, Goldcrests, drumming Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Quentin Given); also 16 Redwing, Yellow-browed Warbler still present till 12:15 ranging quite some distance from the bridge (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2''' Firecrest''' nr car park,' '''8 Goldeneye, 3 Goosander, 2 Green Sandpiper (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 1 Little Egret (Keith Bates) *Wandsworth Common: 2 Little Owl 16:30-17:00 at least (Nick Rutter) 'Wednesday 1st January 2020' *Alexandra Park: Eurasian Teal m since 2018, m Shoveler, 57 Common Gull, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Black Jack's Mill, Harefield: f/imm Goosander on the River Colne (John Edwards) *Broadwater Lake: m Red-crested Pochard. The gull roost held hardly any large gulls but many thousands of Black-headed Gull. A Raven over west near dusk (John Edwards) *Bushy Park: Kingfisher, 3 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 3 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Kestrel, 3 Nuthatch, 7 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Song Thrush (Spencer Neal) *Fairlop Waters: '''1 Firecrest, '''2 Bullfinch, 7 Golden Plover, 1 Woodcock, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Mistle Thrush,1 Chiffchaff, 2 Teal, 2 Little Owl, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare (Steve Bacon/Neil Tyford/Alan Thomas) *Gunpowder Park: 2 Goosander, Water Rail, Peregrine, 2 Green Woodpecker, Bullfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (Simon Papps) *Hall Marsh: 2 '''Cattle Egret', 3 Little Egret, Water Rail (Simon Papps); also 2 Snipe & Kingfisher at 1pm (Davey Leach) *Hilton Metropole W2: Peregrine Falcon on ledge to 10:15 at least (Des McKenzie). *Kensington Gardens: 44 species including 3 Wigeon (Round Pond), 13 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, 2 Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *KGV Reservoir: (S. Basin - 11am - 12pm) M. Scaup, 13 Goldeneye (6M, 7 Fem), 2 Meadow Pipit, Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pairs Wigeon (Davey Leach) *Lea Valley, Holyfield Lake: 1 White-fronted Goose on flooded field S of Grand Weir Hide (Davey Leach) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Pintail, 4 Common Snipe, Chiffchaff, Goldeneye (WWT website) *Morden Hall Park: 19 Meadow Pipit into roost. Also 4 Cetti's Warblers, 3+ Water Rail and Snipe at dusk. (Arjun Dutta) *New River Walk, N1: pr Blackcap, 10 Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, 6 Goldfinch, 6 Redwing, 8 Blackbird, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Dunnock, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 2 Stock Dove, Wood Pigeon on nest (Allan Stewart) *Oakwood Park: 2 Northern Shoveler pr, Stock Dove, 14 Collared Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush incl singing m, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush pr, 3 Nuthatch 2m f, 3 Greenfinch (Robert Callf) *Pinner, Lloyd Court: Tawny Owl m & f duet calling behind house 01:20. First birds heard this year (Richard Francis) *Rainham RSPB: 4 Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 11 Avocet, 2 Ruff, 2 Snipe, 2 Barn Owl, 2 Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 22 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, John & Janet Cadera); Little Egret, 57 Redshank, 40 Shelduck, 8 Redwing, 6 Curlew, 87 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Marsh Harrier, 518 Wigeon, 172 Shoveler, 16 Cetti's Warbler, 22 Pintail, 28 Gadwall, 84 Common Snipe, 397 Teal, 18 Tufted Duck, 3 Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, Barn Owl, 3 Water Pipit, 33 Pochard, 4 Stonechat, 2 Ruff, 7 Fieldfare, 11 Avocet, Great Crested Grebe, f Blackcap, 1438 Dunlin, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Goose (Samuel Levy) *Richmond Park: Flock of Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, Blue Tit, Great Tit, 2 Treecreeper, Nuthatch and Great Spotted Woodpecker - all in one tree, S of Pen Ponds (Tim Vine) *Seventy Acres Lake: f/imm Smew, Water Rail, Little Egret, Green Woodpecker, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps) *Staines Railway Station: 1 male White Wagtail (John E. Warren) *Staines Reservoir: 4-6 Black-necked Grebes, 1 Goosander, 10+ Goldeneye (John E. Warren) *Ten Acre Wood area: 17 Teal, 2m Pheasant, 2 Common Buzzard, m Sparrowhawk, 5 Common Snipe, 3 Skylark, c18 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 13 Redwing, 2 perched Rook (Neil Anderson) *Troy Mill Lake, West Hyde: 4 Chiffchaff and a Male Goosander ( John Edwards). Wildfowl numbers in the Colne Valley at their lowest for many years due to the mild weather with very little of anything ( John Edwards) *Walthamstow Wetlands:'' ''1m 1f Bearded Tit '''in No1 Reedbed although only female showing well, 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Water Rail, Goosander, Common Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing N, 4 Goldeneye, 2 Stonechat, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandle Meadow Nature Park "Colliers Wood": 22 Redwing, 2 Coot unusual here (Keith Bates) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Skylark, 25 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 8 Song Thrush (5 singing), 3 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 9 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, f Pochard, 15 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Water Rail (still on jubilee), Little Owl (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 3 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, Coal Tit, 5 Stock Dove, Little Egret, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Teal, 4 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 6 Redwing, Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest (Wanstead Birders) *Victoria Park: Nuthatch (only my 2nd record at this site) 2 Goldcrest, 10 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush incl one singing m (Harry Harrison) *Wraysbury GPs: 1 Goosander, 2 Egyptian geese, 20+ Goldeneye (John E. Warren) *Yeading Brook meadows: Red Kite, Kestrel, 69 Common Gull, 32 Redwing (Neil Anderson) '''Archived News Link to previous months